Romancing An Angel
by Aurora-Moon-Daughter-of-Light
Summary: Love isn't easy to cultivate in a person..but Wyatt was never one to fail in anything this time around it won't be so hard..if he finds a way to Romance an Angel.


She tossed uncomfortably in her bed her sheets wrapping around her legs, sweat pouring down her pale face, she knew this dream from years before her own long life had started, she had never believed it as a child but now a full grown woman who had more experiences than one needed the unbelievable was truly believable to her now. The fog cleared in her head and she finally heard the multitude of voices calling her, she was needed again and this time she was reluctant to answer it, she was getting too old for this life of mortality but it was her duty and responsibility to listen. Her eyelids opened and the once green of her eyes where replaced with a quite literal starry blue, she looked over at the arm that was now tossed around her waist and sighed settling back into the warmth of his arms, she turned to face him and kissed his sleeping face, an angelic sight if she ever saw one, and she had many times over when he was there before. She could never truly believe that he actually loved her, a misplaced thought from years before, but she was comfortable with him and couldn't bear to tear herself from him any time soon…and who could when you had the archangel Gabriel laying beside you for weeks at a time only to be upset when he went back to his 'mortal' disguise and basically forgot you for months on end sending only a e-mail when he found it pertinent or seeing you on trips to San Francisco…her life was strange to say the least but it was going to get stranger indeed in the time to come.

She had felt it tearing at her mind the urge was too strong to ignore and since her inevitable goodbye with her lover was already over she knew she couldn't put it off for much longer she had to answer the calling it was imperative for her own sanity and well-being. Eve walked down the endless white corridor it was un-nerving to one that didn't come to this respite too often, but she had made a promise when she was young and pliable to answer them when they asked of her and so far it had been close to sixty years since her last calling. **"So what do you ask of me this time you ungrateful little children" **she said standing in the mists her own figure covered in nothing more than diaphanous silver **mists "We ask of you to show one of your descendents the way of the universe…and to protect her from coming harm"** the multitude of voices said to her **"Do you accept your asked assignment"** a distinctly female voice asked **"I accept… who is this in need of my protection?"** she asked them **"This young woman here"** they said and in the mists formed the picture of a dirty blonde haired girl who looked in her late teens to Eve **"What is her name so I can find her in the mortal realm"** she said in a beautiful almost harmonious voice **"Angelica Mitchell…she is the youngest daughter of the Charmed One Paige…and therefore a Halliwell-Warren witch by blood and under great danger for it"** the voices said the picture of the girl fading back into the mists that surrounded her **"Then it is to the Halliwell's I will show myself again to it has been a long time since Patty"** she said and disappeared into the white mist in a shimmer of sliver. To face the Halliwell clan again was uncomfortable as she had felt responsible for the unfortunate death of Patty and the discord that it brought between her and the monarch of the family, but she had been the one to place the girls in her full care instead of doing what Patty had wanted and taken them in herself to raise. Eve had erased there memory of her except for fleeting moments and taken the liberty of doing the same to Leo except his were locked down more tightly since he had a longer lifespan than most, Patty had refused it altogether since she had more of a bond with Eve than even Patty had with her immortal protector… Eve sighed as she walked up to the door of the manor…back to the place she had been years before and once again in there service as a protector again.


End file.
